


Call To Remembrance

by Reagy_Jay



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Body Dysphoria, Brotherly Love, Dark, Dick Grayson just Wants To Be His Big Brother, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Happy Ending?, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In a way? I think that’s the right word, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Suicidal Thoughts, belated Jason Todds deathdate, i mean what do you expect, its gonna be dark, please mind the tags, sorry for any OOCness >.<
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagy_Jay/pseuds/Reagy_Jay
Summary: "W-why’ed.. you do it?""I’m sorry Jay, I really am""I was 5 doors away" Jason gasped a little. " Away from him. he knew I was there" Jason couldn’t stop the tears fall from his eyes, mixing in with the blood and dirt that covered his face."He kept laughing, kept shouting for me, I couldn’t take it Dick" Jason’s voice broke"I'm so sorry little wing, I really am." Dick sobbed.ORThings have to be broken, so they can be put back together again....Yeah, I have no idea what the hell that is >.< im a bit sleep deprived!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited
> 
> Look another fic! don't worry I've already got the next part down, i just needed a break from the others. Had a bit of a block on them,
> 
> anyway please mind the tag! this could be triggering, I just want to put it done in case.
> 
> if anyone feeling like this, I know how you feel. feel free to talk whenever :3 hope for the best!
> 
> Again this has dark places, Jason not really in agreat place. Aslo sorry for any OOCness i wrote this at 1:30 9n the morning O-o so and mistakes and that ill see to once i ve got some sleep! thanks!

_“Hahaha, What's up little birdy! Don’t want to play no more” bones broke under the crowbar as it came down with sickening speed._

_“Now tell me little bird” Jokers' smile grew even more. Almost to ear to ear._

_“What hurts more.”_

_CRACK_

_“A” Smack. Guess he didn’t need that tooth anymore. “Forehand” another swing caught him on the ribs and a few gave with a horrible crack._

_“Or B” Jason was flown back a little from the blow, his head connecting to the floor in the process._

_“Backhand” Joker laughed as the crowbar took some flesh out of his cheek._

_Jason laid there covered head-to-toe in blood and grime. He could hear a woman struggling and he slowly dragged his eyes to where two of Jokers goons had started to tie her up._

_“What the hell!” she screeched. “I gave you him as you said! You said I could fucking go!” She snarled._

_“Did I?” Joker placed the bloody crowbar under his chin. Not caring about getting blood all over him._

_Sheila had a look of horror on her face as the Joker started to laugh maniacally._

_Really, what did she expect. Jason thought._

_“Now, where was I?” Joker sang._

_“Ah, that was it!” Jason closed his eyes as the crowbar came down._

_oOo_

Jason bolted up from his bed. His breathing was coming out quick and heavy.

It's not real, it's not real, itsnot _realitsnotrealitsnotreal_

Jason bit back a sob as he curled up into himself. His body ached from the pain of the past.

He shot his head up and grabbed his gun when he heard laughing.

_What's wrong little bird?_

_pathetic_

Jason gasped as he gripped the gun harder. He could see the green slowly forming at the corner of his eyes.

“S-stop its not real!” his voice sounded pathetic to him.

There was a pause and the only sound was his heavy breathing.

 _Oh, it's very real._ A deep voice spoke next to his head and he faintly left the teeth of the crowbar against the scar on his cheek.

Jason startled and shot up. He spun around and emptied his gun into the wall. Jason looked at the damaged and legged it out of his bedroom dropping the gun on the way.

He was lucky he picked a big studio apartment at the top. No neighbors to worry about and easy access to the roof.

Jason rushed to the kitchen sink and splashed water on his face to try and calm him down. However, it didn’t have the desired effect.

_Green_

_Green water so cold that it burnt,_

_Your nothing!_

_Worthless!_

_No one likes you!_

_Nothing but a street rat!_

“SHUT UP! Jason smashed his fist into the wall. He could vaguely feel pain shooting up his hand. However, he just stood there, wide-eyed and breathing heavy

He shot his head to the side, he swore he saw something move.

“Get a grip Todd!” Jason slapped his face with his in injured hand.

 _HAHAAHAHAH!_ the never-ending laughter.

Jason looked up that quick he almost got whiplash.

Jason backed up to the wall and slowly slid down it, he pulled his knees to his chest and place his head between his legs.

_“That's it Jay-lad” Bruce gently rubs circles on his back._

_“Deep breaths”_

He swiftly got out of that position and gripped his hair again.

No don't think about him, that's a bad place to go.

Jason started to look around for his gun. He needed it gone!

He needed it to end.

Jason pathetically crawled across the floor.

 _That's right you are pathetic!_ The voices kept shouting.

They just won't shut up! Jason gritted his teeth.

If they wouldn't shut up, he'd have to do it himself. 

Jason looked around frantically.

 _That's right. Do it._ They egged him on.

Deep in the back of his mind, he knew he was being irrational, but right now he didn’t care.

There was a slight pinch in his left hand, he looked down at his uninjured hand and saw a piece of wood as gotten unde-

_Bugs crawled over his face, blood dripped down onto his face. Broken fingers clawed at wood, his nails had long since been destroyed._

_Blood in his mouth, bugs in his mouth, the smell of decay._

_Dad, where’s Dad, he'll make it stop!_

Jason screamed as loud as his already damaged voice could manage. A sob quickly followed.

 _I need to get out!_ That was the only think of his already damaged mind.

_Run, you pathetic little shit!_

He got to his feet as quickly as he could, trying his best to ignore the shadows dancing behind him, the laughter echoing around him, or the walls closing in on him. He was aware enough to grab his helmet, jacket, and gun before he fled into the night.

He needed to get away from the 4 walls. His destination unknown, he just needed to see the sky. Earlier into the night he had hoped he would be able to try and drink himself silly, and try and sleep it off. However, alcohol doesn't work like it would on a normal person.

The only other time he's actually had some good sleep with when he was dead.

Now that’s depressing. 

Jason just fled, making sure he didn’t really run into any trouble. He didn’t trust himself to stop.

But this is Gotham.

By the time he got the gargoyle, he managed to hold himself back as he stopped a mugging or two. Luckily that all it had been. Seems the Bats are out in full tonight. 

He just needed to see the sky, even if most of the time it's clouded up.

Luckily for him, tonight was one of the rare times where it was a cloudless sky, he couldn’t see much of the stars, what with the light pollution, but it was the principle of it.

Flipping his faceplate up he too in some deep breaths. The air tasted horrible, but at least it didn’t taste like dirt or acidic waters.

 _No, don’t think about that!_ He clenched his jaw.

He took more deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Jason remembered a technique Druca taught him, a way to try and clear his mind.

He let out a shaky breath and passionated himself and try to focus and to relax.

oOo

Time slipped by, it helped a little, sitting next to his favorite gargoyle and hearing cars zooming by, people shouting. This city is a lot of things. Some things Jason hates, but its home and it was alive, and it helped ground him a bit.

He had no idea how long he was there before he heard someone he didn’t particularly want to see right now.

“Heya Hood!"

Jason groaned internally, he quickly flipped his faceplate down. Behind him, he could hear the sound of someone landing softly on the wet rooftop.

Jason turned his head to the side and saw the Dick was wary about approaching him. Jason would give it to him, he hid it well, but Jasons lived on the streets, been Robin and a slave to the league, not to mention a pupil to the All-caste.

He knows how to read body langue. Maybe not as good as Cass _-Never good as Cass-_ , but he knows.

 _See, they don’t trust you. They're just waiting for the shoe to drop and you to turn into the monster that they all know you are._ The voices in the back of his head mocked him, behind them he could hear the faint laughing.

Joining in on the fun again it would seem.

Jason gritted his teeth. He's glad he has his helmet on, otherwise, he's sure Dick would notice the toxic green hue his tainted eyes gave off.

“Whadda want” he snapped.

Okay, maybe that was a little harsh. They've been doing good lately. Well, good in that Jason wasn’t actively trying to kill them now. Hell, he even agreed to Bruces fucking deal. And just to show good faith Jason even switched to rubber bullets. Well, he still had live rounds on him.

So sue him, he was the god damn Red fucking Hood. He had a reputation to uphold.

Dicks's smile fell slightly and Jason felt a slight ping in his chest.

“Whadda want Wing?” he asked softly. Softly as he could with the green hue fighting to take over and laughter building up in the background.

Jason had turned his head back to look out to the city. Sitting next to his favorite gargoyle always helped a little. Jason pulled out his phone and looked at the date.

_April 27 th, 10:30 pm_

_Fuck!_

He’d done so well, he managed to avid the Bats for most of the day.

Fair enough, he locked himself up in the safehouse for most of the day. However he needed to get out of the place, it felt too much like the walls where clsoing in on him.

 _No no no, stop that stupid fucking brain._ He squeezed his eyes tightly.

“-ith you?”

 _Shit Dicks still talking, better act like I'm not losing my mind._ Jason mused.

“What?” he hoped his voice modulation hid his voice well.

Dick gave a quick pause and straightened his back. “Mind if I sit with you?” he gestured his hand at the space next to him.

Jason looked at Dick trying to figure out what he really wanted.

“what are you really doing here? Making sure I haven't gone on a fucking killing spree?” Jason snapped.

Dick’s white lenses widened a little bit at that.

Okay, it left him a little speechless as well, he didn’t mean to say that, well not just yet anyway.

He did always get more paranoid on this day anyway. Hell, he's just been sat in his Red Hood gear all day, pacing around the safe house, making sure that, n _o that's not him laughing its just some kids, no that's not sheila walking by, and no that's not a bomb its a fucking microwave._

_Fuuuck_

“No!” Dick replied, sounding a little offended.

Jason just looked away again, he didn’t want to see the look of hurt on his face anymore.

“I just wanted to if my baby brother is okay” Dicks's voice was quiet, but yet strong at the same time.

“What afraid you'd find me with my brain blown out against a wall?” he sneered.

_Okay, what the fuck is wrong with me!_

_Wouldn't be the first time,_ the voice hissed.

“Hood!”

On instinct Jason shot his head around, hand automatically falling to his gun strapped to his thigh and body on high alert.

But all that was there was a very tense looking Nightwing, he had his hands clenched at his side and they where shaking a little.

“Don't…Don’t say stuff like that… please” he pleaded.

Jason had the decently to lower his head in an act of shame.

“sorry” he mumbled.

However, there was a small part of him that didn’t mean it, the same voice that told him with to take an extra pill, place that blade against his skin again, or “accidentally” get caught off the guard.

“Jay” Jason startled a little, body going tense when he saw that Grayson had gotten closer to him and crouched down, a few meters away from him. All without his knowing.

Man, he really is off today.

Jason just grumped and turned to look out to the city again, he could hear Dick moving behind him. Jason knew he was doing it on badness.

_Don’t want to startle the pathetic little shit now do we?_

The voice mocked again, and it took everything not to pull his hair out there and then.

“Amazing view” Jason felt Dick brushed his arm slightly against his. Strangely a little bit of him relaxed at that.

“Hm” was his only reply.

“I didn’t actually believe it when Alfrid told me you had a favorite gargoyle.”

“Yeah, well there better than people.” Jason tried to brush off, he could feel his cheeks heat up a little.

Next to him, he could hear Dick chuckle a little.

Jason sighed. “What do you really want Dick?” he asked quietly.

Dick looked over to him and said in a stern, but yet gentle voice. “I told you, I wanted to see if you're okay”

Jason avoided his gaze and mumbled his back “M’fine Dick, you don’t need to babysit me”

“I'm not babysitting you, Jay, I know you don’t really believe me, but I am just here to see how you are” Dicks's voice was sincere. Jason scowled.

“Well, I'm here anrt I?”

_Now isn't that a shame little lost bird_

Jason growled quietly to himself.

“Jason…”

“Look I'm fine”

Dick didn’t look anymore put off by Jason's attitude, he just looked more concerned.

And it really pissed him off. He had no right to look or feel that way.

Not…not after everything he's done.

Not after he shot Damian

Not after he beat Tim with the inch of his life in titans tower.

He's pathetic

Tim was just a kid, he didn’t deserve that. He swore he would never do that to children

However, just seeing Tim in the uniform brought back unwanted memories and the green took over his mind.

_That's right, you're pathetic._

_Worthless_

_Replaceable._

_Fuck up_

_Nobody even wants you, hell Cathy properly OD’d just to get away from you!_

“That's it!” Dick shot up, startling Jason.

Jason was slightly breathing heavily as he looked at Dick with wide eyes.

“W-what?” he asked nervously.

Dick turned his gaze down to him. And a genuine Dick Grayson smile broke across his face.

“I'm hungry, there's a new, really good Chinese takeaway, down in Chinatown!”

“...And?”

“let's go” Dick spoke as he started to walk away from him.

“W-wait!” Jason slowly stood up, arm out trying to grab Dick, however, he was long gone by then “DICK!”

The only reply he got was Dick laughing like a child and shouting back “Last one there's gotta pay!”

Jason, against his better judgment, ran off after him. He knew, just knew he’ be outta money if he lost.

Dick can eat for days, he's properly as bad as Cass.

Jason gave a pause at that, no Cass's properly worse with the amount of food she can consume.

The night life of the city past by him as he flew through the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags apply. 
> 
> Thanks!!! <3

Its just so surreal being sat in a booth, while dressed in his red hood gear, minus the helmet. Said helmet was now nicely tucked at his side and a red mask took its place over his face, the others may think its a bit dramatic.

But well... its a bit hypocritical coming from them.

Jason looked around the practically empty Chinese restaurant. The Chinese staff quietly whispering to each other in their native language, his Chinese was a little rusty but he could hear parts of it.

It was mostly their shock at seeing the Red Hood and Nightwing, just casually eating.

Nothing weird about that right? It is Gotham

Jason sat there with a pissed off expression splashed across his face. He narrowed his eyes at Dick, who was on his second helping of noodles

“where the hell do you put this?” Jason questioned.

Dick just made unintelligible noise in the back of this that as he continued to slurp on his noodles.

Jason’s seen Dick eat his own body weight in food and yet you couldn’t even tell. Sure Jason can put away food when he wants to, but since his dip in the Lazarus pit, his metabolism is faster than a normal persons.

So when he gets in these _moods_ , he can lose a bit of weight as he goes a few days without eating, especially if he has a really bad nightmare or his PTSD is fucking him over, as per usual.

He can faintly remember hoarding food while at the manor, he’s lost counts of the amount of bags he hid over the years. He remembers Alfred and Bruce slightly hinting that tins will last longer and leaving a few about that he can get. Jason's sure they knew what he was doing, but they never said anything.

Jason idly wonders if they found every food stash.

He remembers that he would eat until he was sick, literally and figuratively.

But now when he gets in theses _mood_ he can't eat, if he tries to force himself he ends up throwing it back up.

And that just a waste.

Its the complete opposite of what he was like when he was younger.

Hell most things are different now.

Jason pretends not to notice Dick looking at him, there is a slight twitch at that part of his mask that hides his eyebrows. He cant see his eyes properly but he knows Dick can see the weight he’s lost since they last met.

Jason knows he should really eat, but he’s been to stressed out these last couple of days to even think of having anything to eat.

Jason was vaguely away of the green hue that his surrounding was taking, a faint sound of laughter creeping upon him, his shoulders hunch a little and his breath comes out slightly fast. 

It took everything for him not to turn around.

His body is like a spring, wound so tight and threatening to explode.

Dick gives off a slight burp, its so unexpected that Jason has to do a double-take. He just stares at him with wide eyes.

Dick is leaned back into the soft seat with a smug look on his face and a hand over his stomach.

“Dude, seriously?”

“What?” Dick asks innocently.

“your fucking disgusting” Jason mutters,

Dick just laughs and Jason feels himself relax a little.

Jason spends the next 20 minutes half listing to Dick talk about how Damian’s been trying to sneak more animals into the manor. - _Kids gonna have his own zoo soon-_ And how the kitchen was almost set on fire due to Tim falling asleep while cooking something. - _that kid really needs more sleep-_ Dick goes on about how Alfred gave Tim a shit load of jobs to do, for punishment for nearly destroying his kitchen, Jason just snorted.

Dick beams even more, when he talks about how Cass got the lead role for her upcoming dance performance.

“Your coming right?”

There was a slight pause “Properly not” he mumbled, doing his best not to fidget.

Jason can't meet his eyes. He likes Cass, but he doesn't know if he can handle Bruce being there, he doesn't want to get in an argument with him and ruin her day. And Jason knows there's going to be shouting, it seems that the only thing they can do now, which in its self is just downright depressing.

_Worthless!_

_Fuck up!_

Jason growls slightly and squeezes his eyes shut. He sucks in a breath and slowly exhales when he opens his eyes again, he notices that Dick is looking at him.

“What?” he snaps.

There was a pause “are you done?” he asks casually.

Jason bristles and opens his mouth to say something nasty but Dick beats him to it by holding up his hand.

“Are you done with your food?” he amends,

Jason deflates a bit and looks down at his barely touched food, he’s quiet for a few second and he jerks his head stiffly.

Jason pretends not to notice the look of concern and worry to make its way onto Dick's face.

He’s real good at that.

Pretending everything is fine, pretending that he doesn't wake up screaming nearly every night. Pretending that his mind isn't slowly killing him.

Pretending that he wants to live.

Jason grabbed his helmet and smacked the cash on the table and rushed out, behind him he could hear Dick give his thanks.

The cold air was the first thing that greeted Jason as soon as he stepped out of the shop. He was holding his helmet tight in his hands as he took a few breaths. Behind him, he could hear Dick close the door and his joints crack as he stretches.

Jason took that time to place his helmet back on and tilt his body to the side a bit so his whole back wasn’t facing Dick. They're supposed to be _"family"_ but that doesn't stop the fear of having his back to them. Afterall family can just as easily turn on you.

Blonde hair flashed in his mind, ruby lips smiling at him and the smell of smoke filling his nostrils. Jason stood straight, trying to fight off the panic he found himself in.

“Thanks for the food”

Jason turned his head to look at him, and yeah, Dick had the stupid smile on his face again.

“Hn” Jason started to walk towards the ally so he can make his way to the roofs. Behind him, he could hear Dick's feet shuffle on the floor to follow.

He knows the goodie-2-shoes is deliberately making his footsteps be heard.

_Don't want to spook the beast, now does he?_

Jason gritted his head again as he voices assaulted his tainted mind again.

“C’mon Hood!” Dick cried as he followed.

“What?” it came out harsher then he meant it.

Dick stopped and looked at him. “Don't leave just yet”

“why?” he growled.

Dick didn’t pay him any mind as he continued to walk towards him. “Can't I just hang out with you? Y’know, like brothers?” it was an almost whisper by the time Dcik finished.

Like brothers.

“Brothers?” there must have been something in his voice because he saw the way Dick tensed up.

Jason bit his lip and just scoffed and began to climb the fire escape.

Jason made it to the top in record time and was he watched life go by below him, he heard the shot of the grappling gun go off and a soft scruffle as Dick landed on the roof.

“Not gonna give up Big Bird?” Jason sneered.

“Nooope” Jason could hear the smile in his voice.

Some part of him was kinda glad that Dick wasn’t leaving him alone, he doesn't partially want to be along with his mind right now, and Dick's chatter _-not that he would admit it out loud, he's has dignity thank you-_ but his chatter distracted him from the laughter and sounds of bone breaking.

However, another bigger part of him just wanted him gone. Wanted to rip Dick apart, lock him away and throw away the key, to make him feel helpless, desperate.

Jason gritted his teeth and pulled out his gun, he shot around at Dick's feet a few times, clearly not trying to hurt him, it took him more effort then he liked to restrain himself, it gives him a few seconds to quickly made his hast.

That wouldn't buy him much time, but it'll give him a little bit of a head start.

Behind him, he could hear Dick whine. A small smile formed on his face when he heard a grappling hook shoot off.

* * *

It took 10 minutes for Dick to catch fully up with Jason. He'd give it to him, he sure is fast when he wants to be. A smile crept on his face when he saw Jason slow down, landing on a roof.

Dick woulda thought it was a normal night, but seeing Jason stumble a little at the landing, he remembered that its anything but.

The dark bruises around his brother's eyes, the way his eyes flicker about, and how stiff he holds himself.

Its nothing unusual for Jason, but its gotten so much worse over the months.

Then again, it is April 27th, so it's not really surprising. Dick remembers seeing the way he's lost weight. He just wants to hug him tight and never let go but he's seen the way Jason is around him, hell with the rest of the family. But Dicks notices that he seems even tenser around himself and bruce.

Which.. given whats happened between them all… it isn't that much surprising honestly.

Dick shoves that to the back of his mind as he lands on the roof with a roll. Dick rose gracefully and he hears a slight scoff coming from Jason, Dick decided to ignore it.

Dick walked towards his brother, said brother was watching the city from the edge of the building but he knows, even with the helmet on, that he's tracking Dicks every move. Dick hates to admit that the sight of him on the edge of the building is making him nervous.

Sure he's made a few quips here and there, and he has seen that he can be quite reckless.

Usually, Jason's recklessness has a strategy with it, but sometimes, when it seems he's in a low mood his recklessness has a more chaotic style to It.

So yeah, given how he's been acting tonight and what day it is, it makes him nervous.

Not that he thinks Jason would actively act on it, but Dick doesn't think he'd really care if he gets caught off guard.

“Getting faster Little Wing” Dick forced himself to smile.

Jason turns his head slightly. “You're just getting old”

“Ouch” Dick puts a hand over his heart in a mock hurt gesture. “That really hurts”

Jason tilts his head slighting in a way Dick knows he's rolling his eyes. He walks closer wary in spite of himself.

Walking and talking to Jason is like walking on eggshells. And that just makes Dick even more upset. A family shouldn't act like this, sure their family is a little…special, but it should still apply…right?

“Whatever you say Wing” Jason drawled.

Dick stood by Jason he cocked his hips to the side a bit. “How're the outlaws?”

Jason slowly turned his head to him, Dick tilted his head slightly and gave him a slight friendly _-what he hoped it looked like it to Jason-_ smile this whole body completely relaxed.

Jason gave off an exasperated sigh and loosened his body a little. “Fine”

“Fine?” he mimicked.

“Yeah.” he deadpanned.

“Okay,” Dick said slowly. “What're they up to?”

“Why do you care?!” He snapped.

Dick gave him an unimpressed look. And said sternly “Because I want to know more about your new team. I have to trust these people to watch your back Jay”

If Jason was a cat he’d be hissing and his back arched. “Its nonna’ business _Dick_!” despite his helmet Dick could hear the slight change in his voice, indicating that he let his accent slight out.

_Great. He's even more pissed._

Dick knew Jason was pissed and its best not to really _egg_ him on, so to speak. but Dick couldn't help the anger that built up inside of him, as he found himself snapping back. “Of course is my business! Your my brother whether you like it or not! So I want to know if these people are going to take care of you!” - _While I couldn't- went unsaid,_ Dick stood there stiff and fists clenched.

It seems this might've have taken Jason off a little, as his posture change slightly, until it bounced back to his defense angry self.

“You're not my fucking brother!” Jason hissed.

“Legally I am”

“Legally I'm fucking dead!”

Dick stuttered at the Starck reminder, he opened his mouth to speak but Jason was on a tangent.

“We’ve never been brothers. Never will be!" he paused for a slight second to take a breath. "If you where you'd be the shittiest one there is,” Jason's breath came out heavy, fists clenched at his side.

“If we where a family I wouldn't be a fucking warning to the others! I wouldn't be a fucking warning, ‘This is what happens if you disobey, just like Jason Todd. ‘Don’t be like Jason Todd. 'The bad robin! 'The failure Robin' 'The reckless one'"

“Y-you no-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Jason roared.

Dick stared wide-eyed.

Jason was breathing, even more, his body shaking, “I fucking am!"

That hurt Dick the most because he seemed to believe it. _"Then again, we've not really given him a reason not to believe it."_ Dick thought sadly.

"I'm the Robin that died because I disobeyed Batman, I'm the Robin that got himself and his _mother_ killed. It didn't matter that she's the one who fucking betrayed me to the fucking joker!”

Dick’s eyes widened further,- _if that was even possible-_ that…that. Dick was at a loss.

“Jay-” a scream cut through the night, both he and a highly agitated Jason went on high alert.

Gunfire suddenly went off, Jason was gone before Dick could even blink. Dick ran towards the edge and saw Jason hit the ground running, Dick jumped off and used a nearby lamppost to flip into a landing position.

There was more screaming and more shooting and Dick shot off into the abandoned building, red helmet turning the corner before him.

_Goddamit!_

He pushed himself to catch up to Jason. Dick jumped over pieces of debris and old broken furniture. He saw Jason climb the stairs as more screams followed, once he got to the floor he saw Jason slow down with his guns drawn and he started to shoot, screams of pain following suit.

“WAIT!”

Dick had his arm stretched out, Jason stood still, arm stretched out at one of the men holding a teenage boy.

Dick walked further into the dingy room, taking the scene in. On the floor, a man was holding his bloodied thigh. While standing near the window was a brown-haired man, red in the face from the exertion, and in his arms was a trembling boy with dark red curly hair.

The boy was obviously injured, ripped clothes, blood dotted across his face, and bruises forming across his bare skin.

Jason’s body was slightly shaking, however, his gun never wavered.

“help, please” the boy pleaded, in obvious distress, it seemed that he couldn’t seem to stop shaking.

“Shut’id” accent thick as the man pressed the blade closer to his neck.

“leave the kid” Jason growls was practically demonic with the voice modulator, it made a shiver go down Dick's spine. He knew Jason can be scary when he needed to be. But right now Dick didn't need a traumatized, highly-trained vigilante, on the verge of having a breakdown, holding a gun at someone.

“Like hell!” the man shouted.

“Drop him. Before I fucking drop you” Jason's voice went deeper and is hands tightened around his gun.

The atmosphere was that thick you could cut through it. Standing this close to Jason, Dick could hear his breathing coming out in quiet gasps. Dick seriously wanted Jason not to deal with this, who knows where his mind is right now.

Dick glanced at the boy's pale face, he had sweat forming on his forehead and his shaking was getting stronger.

“Everyone just calm down” he held up his hands.

“Fuck off” Jason cut him off, while at the same time the man holding the child told him to shut up.

 _Okay_ …

“Let the kid go”

“Why the fuck should I?” the man hissed.

“Because I'm going to put a bullet between your fucking eyes if you don’t!” Jason took a slight step further.

The man on the floor was bleeding quite a lot, his face pale and his posture was draping.

_Shit, this is going downhill fast._

“Just leave the kid, or your friends going to die on the floor” Dick tried to reason.

Dick slowly walked towards the man who was now lying face down on the floor, and a lot of blood pooling him.

_Sloppy shot, Jason really shouldn't be out. Damnit, he said to Bruce he would keep an eye on him. it beats Bruce being here. because them two being together on this day could end with a trip to the med-bay._

Maybe one day it won't have to be. Dick shook his head and got back to the matter of trying to stop the bleeding. He can't even remember when the last time he killed someone, and if this man dies then that'll be it, intentional or not. Dick was determined not to let that happen.

The man holding the kid looked at his partner and gave a slight shrug. “And? It's his fault we’re in this fuckin’ mess. If he did his god damn fucking job!” the man sneered.

 _Shitty move man, shitty move._ Dick thought.

Dick put pressure on the man's leg and he gave a painful groan.

Dick looked up when he heard a pained whine. The kid looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, which, fuck. Just what they needed.

This is definitely going downhill fast.

“Hey kid, you need to breath okay?” he asked gently.

The man holding the kid pressed the knife closer, behind him he could hear Jason _literally_ growled.

The kid however didn’t seem to hear him. “P-please, I-I don’t want to go back” the kids sobbed.

“Shut the fuck up kid!”

“Fucking drop him!” the old floor creaked when Jason began to step closer and the kid let out a slight whine again.

“Hood” he warmed.

The creaking stopped.

The kid was started to babble, most of it was mumbled, but what Dick could hear he could picture where the kid had come from.

And that made Dick's blood boil. Human experiments. Joy, he growled slightly.

Behind him, Jason did the same.

Around them, the air pressure seemed to grow denser and he felt a slight shake. He narrowed his eyes and from the corner of his vision, he saw how much Jason tensed.

Dick's eyes locked into the kids, his eyes clouded over - _properly in some memory-_ and his body began to shake even more.

Around them the shaking seemed to be getting stronger, Dick quickly stood up and watched in mute horror as the kid's eyes seemed to glow a light blue and light blue lines decorated his visible skin.

A meta. Damit.

Everything happened so quickly it was hard to pinpoint exactly what happened. All he knows is that he was grabbed from behind as there was a massive explosion sending his vision black.


End file.
